


The Bastards

by SugandSpice



Category: Palaye Royale
Genre: Banshee Powers, Human Experimentation, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Trauma, Rebellion, emerson barrett - Freeform, palaye royale - Freeform, remington leith - Freeform, sebastian danzig - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugandSpice/pseuds/SugandSpice
Summary: Ever since they were young the Kropp brothers had always known things to put it lightly. But it hadn't always been like that- that hadn't always been *gifted*.Emerson has out of the blue been able to draw sings, sigles and places for things that were going to occur. However sometimes it was hard to desipher what was his psychic power and what was just his usual drawings.Sebastian could tell when he was being lied to. Could read people's emotions and sense them- feel them if he allowed himself to. That was one of the reasons he was so stoic.And Remington... sweet Remington had the power to tell when someone close to him was going to die. He didn't have to know them, he could just tell by standing close.So when Emerson starts drawing and writing the cryptic words; 'Liesiel  and Warhol will burn your beds and leave you with anxiety' all over his works, the brothers soon come to realise that demons from their past that they didn't even know they had are coming back to haunt them.(Cross posted on Wattpad)
Relationships: Emerson Barrett/Remington Leith/Sebastian Danzig
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. The Bastards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreams Of Lieseil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416502) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

Growing up in an institute for orphans with troubled behavior wasn't easy to say the least. Having some family there though helped. Some others weren't so lucky. They always had each other; Sebastian (the oldest- 787), Remington (the troubled middle child - X) and Emerson (the quiet one- 747). They were one another's rock- soul mates if anything. They loved one another unconditionally and would fight for each other to the end.

So when things started to go wrong, ripples turned into waves.

See X hadn't questioned the voices. The whispers- cries that sometimes turned to screams in his head. Remington had. "Shut up!" Remington had screamed to nothing "Shut up!" He had gripped his hair and rocked. Emerson has found him on the bathroom floor of their dorm and comforted him as sebastian asked if someone had hurt him.

(They remember nothing)

That's just how it was. How it became. The screams would quiet, but occasionally he'd pass someone; someone old, someone young, someone sick and the screams would resume. And Emerson would be there to pull him against his chest and Sebastian would punch a wall- frustrated that he couldn't help his younger brother.

Remington eventually learnt not to question it. X made him numb to it. Remington vaguely remembered the 'detentions' he'd receive at the institution but never details, it was like his mind was hazed over with smoke. He did know that he and his brothers got them frequently - that they were bad. X made sure that he didn't question his memory either- of course at first he had breakdowns almost daily but eventually;

Remington accepted it.

Sebastian accepted that Remington had come to peace with himself. He didn't question it.

Emerson didn't stop worrying about his brother.

(Good)

Remington did clearly remember though when Sebastian would cry. Now, of course all 3 of the brothers knew it wasn't totally weird to get upset if you were a guy- however Sebastian just crumbled one day out of the blue. Normally Sebastian would never show any form of sadness to anyone- even his brothers- so when he burst into tears after a girl who had been passing them in the hall brushed Sebastian's hand with her own, it was more then unusual.

Emerson had asked what had happened and Sebastian hadn't replied... had just sobbed. Later that day the teachers informed their class that the girl in questions cat had just died mysteriously and she was very upset about it. Sebastian had to excuse himself to the bathroom and had cried again much to the confusion of all those witnessing it.

Though like Remington had stopped questioning himself, he stopped questioning Sebastian to. 787 stopped Sebastian questioning himself as well.

No questions made for happy teenage boys.

Everything was fine- no one was falling to pieces. Why deliberate something that wasn't hurting anyone?

(What's happening here is normal, don't worry)

Emerson was a different story. He never stopped questioning what was happening to him despite his brothers reassurances that the sudden psychic additions to his drawings weren't anything out of the ordinary. It was just coincidence.

It wasn't coincidental that he _drew_ the house, the _street_ of the massive LA home that they moved too once Sebastian turned 18. Sebastian swore in as his brothers primary guardian and now that they were free of the orphanage and Sebastian was a legal adult, they inherited the large amount of money their parents left for them.

As time drew on and weeks turned into months and months years away from the orphanage, Emerson not once thought of his gaps in his memory as normal. 747 was hard to break. Maybe that's why Emerson was the voice of warning for his brothers.

Maybe that's why 747 wasn't the downfall, but instead the raising of the boys who would become known as The Bastards.

(There is no such thing as the individual)


	2. Something is Wrong

Remington was leaning over the sink. Blood dripping down onto the white porcelain from his nose. "This is so fucking stupid" Remington hadn't been in a fight, hadn't accidentally hit himself in the face... no- he had woken up like this.

It was the nightmare that had originally woken him, not the blood. A nightmare of being trapped in a dark room with no way out as Emerson's high terrified screams for help-saviour- echoed in his ears. He woke panting, sweating and gripping the bed-sheets, blood slowly streaming from his nose. He would be a little more disturbed if it wasn't for the fact that this wasn't the first time- the nose bleeds had been happening almost nightly for the past two weeks.

Remington was honestly surprised he hadn't bled out by this point. He was also truthfully more concerned about his dream then his nose bleeds- why was he vivid dreaming about Emerson screaming for him? Why couldn't he help? Why did it feel so _real_?

"Fuck- stop fucking bleeding you prick!" He cursed at himself probably a little to loud as he pinched his nose.

"Rem?" Emerson's soft sleepy voice called, and not a second later his younger brother appeared in the bathroom doorway. He sighed, looking tired and weary. "I thought you said it stopped"

Remington pouted. "Hey! Don't say it like it's my fault, I don't know why it keeps happening!"

Emerson grabbed a cloth off the sink and wet in under the tap, cleaning the blood off Remington's neck and face before coaxing his brother into tipping his head back "I'm not saying it is dumbass, I'm just pointing out that it's not healthy and you should see a doctor about it"

Remington tensed like a bow pulled tight and he grabbed the wrist of the hand his younger brother had pressed to his face as he tried to stop the bleeding. "No" Remington told em firmly, "I don't want to do that, it's fine... it's just a weird, freak thing... I'm not dying or anything"

"You better not be" Emerson didn't fight him about the Doctor situation and Remington was grateful, he could tell that his brother wasn't impressed with his answer though from how he pursed his lips.

The older sibling wasn't sure when his fear of medical practitioners started but he was almost certain he hadn't always been this scared of them. He had eventually told Emerson about his new found phobia after his brother mentioned he was going for a check up because of migraines and Remington had gone into a panic attack.Emerson had whispered reassurances to Remington while the panicked young man whimpered and shook on their kitchen floor, terrified. Once he had calmed down, he was exhausted and deflated, curled up in Emerson's bed, head resting on the artists chest. In a shaky tone he told Emerson that if he must go to the doctor he should but he must promise to take Sebastian with him.

Emerson had promised.

"Hey- are you good?"

Remington hadn't realized he had zoned out until Emerson spoke again- no matter where he was, no matter how bad it got, Emerson's voice could always bring him back. 

_Always._

He looked to himself and Emerson's reflections in the dirty mirror- his brother in his oversize pajamas and tired eyes was watching him carefully. The image was a little laughable in retrospect, they both looked ridiculous with bed hair and smudged makeup that they didn't bother taking off. Emerson's light artist fingers touched rem's jaw as he spoke again, slightly louder this time "Remington?"

Remington shook his head a bit as he remembered he still hadn't replied. To his relief his nose had stopped bleeding by this point and he gave em a small smile "Yeah I'm good, sorry I just zoned out there for a minute..." Emerson didn't look overly convinced that rem was in fact okay. Emerson was more perceptive then most 20 year old guys out there and a lot smarter too, so Remington wasn't that shocked when the younger didn't believe him.

"Uh huh well like I was saying before you went all space cadet on me, take your shirt shirt off" Emerson commanded then and Remington gave him a confused look, Emerson looked unimpressed "You've got blood on it, don't be a weirdo"

Remington rolled his eyes "You're so polite, I don't know how someone has tried to knock you out before, you're such a sweetie" he replied sarcastically but did as he was told and pulled off his white t-shirt and threw it in the laundry basket.

Emerson cracked a small smile- it wasn't much but it was something. "You're useless... you couldn't survive without me" he counted lightly as he ran the damp cloth over Remington's face, neck and chest to make sure he was completely cleaned up.

"Oh and you would last without _me_?" Remington knew Emerson would go insane on his own- em had told him so but it was always nice hearing it; hearing em say he needed him. That he would always need him.

That he loved him.

Emerson's features softened a bit "You know I wouldn't... you and seb are... _you_ keep me from losing it" he gave Remington's shoulder a gentle push "Well you keep me from losing it most of the time at least, the weed does the rest" he stepped back a bit to check he hadn't missed anything and made a satisfied sound before throwing the cloth in the basket as well "You're all fine now I think... hopefully it doesn't start again, if it does I'm not helping you again, it's already late as it is and I've got a creative block going on so I need sleep."

Remington knew realistically that he could have stopped the bleeding himself but there was something _pure_ about the fact that his little brother didn't hesitate to help even without him asking. But then again, maybe it was just proof of how well they knew each other, it wasn't like Remington did the same thing for em. Wasn't like Remington always knew when Emerson was particularly lonely, particularly quiet... particularly _sad._

"Oh?" Remington frowned a bit. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Usually when Emerson had artistic dilemmas and struggled with drawing it was because he had some deep seeded doubt running around in his creative little mind. Stress surprisingly wouldn't bother Emerson at all, he would instead turn it into art but self-doubt would bring him to a halt immediately. It would seem to take a breakdown or two before he got back in gear again when he started feeling down.

Emerson shook his head, knowing what Remington was implying. "No..it's weird" Emerson's brows furrowed "It's not like my usual block... it's like I'm trying to remember something that is barely there you know? Trying to recall something important... figure a puzzle out but it's not happening"

Emerson was clearly distressed about his little dilemma and Remington hummed taking his brothers arm and turning off the bathroom light as he led him down the hall to his room. "I'm sure it'll come to you eventually em, that shit will sort itself out in your head and you'll create some Banksy shit"

They paused outside the doorway to Emerson's room, the younger man gave rem a small smile through the dark "You don't even know who Banksy is"

Remington shrugged "Not really, I think his shit is cool though and I think yours is cool too..." Remington tucked some of Emerson's hair behind his ear "Try not to worry about your art emmy, it'll come to you..."

Emerson's smile had disappeared more now, once again replaced with a deep frown. "I think... rem I think it's important though..." he whispered the next part; "I think it's _really_ important... like future important and I just...I just can't focus on what it is enough to draw it..."

Remington bit the inside of his cheek a little, when Emerson usually stated a drawing was 'future important' it normally meant something would soon follow- not good things. Remington had grown almost used to his.... gift. At first he hadn't understood what the screams meant, but when he had figured it out it hadn't been a pretty time for any of them. Remington wouldn't take a step outside of his bedroom let alone their house in fear of hearing a passer by's screams in his head and later hear of their death.

Emerson hadn't been able to handle Remington on his own for once and Sebastian had to help in making sure their brother didn't do anything horrifically stupid to himself. Rem eventually found ways to filter out the screams but sometimes it just happened- sometimes they were to loud.

He was as used to it as one could possibly be, but he truthfully had never gotten used to Emerson's _gift_. When it began it had been easy to pass Emerson's drawings off as coincidence but other times he'd draw things that were to specific to be anything but future sight.

None of the things that Emerson drew that came true were ever good. He seriously hoped it wasn't his brothers psychic tendencies acting up and it was just creative block.

"Em... it'll be fine... you're just overtired at the moment alright? Get some sleep... thank you for fixing my nose..." Remington told Emerson gently but before he could leave Emerson was pulling him close.

"Stay in my room tonight please?"

Out of all the things that Emerson had said that night- even the doctor suggestion - this was what freaked rem out the most. It wasn't like they hadn't shared beds before, it was more to the fact that it was usually Remington asking if they could sleep in the same bed not the other way around.

"Sure on one condition though" Remington told him in reply and Emerson raised an eyebrow "Don't hog all the blanket..."

"Well I won't be hogging anything because you do it first"

Remington didn't fight the accusation because he knew it was technically true and instead let his younger brother lead him into his room.

~

Remington was just lulling off to sleep when he felt Emerson roll onto his side to face him and he opened his eyes a bit again as em said in his sleepy voice; "I don't feel right rem... I really don't...something is wrong, I just don't know what it is..."

Remington tiredly brushed his fingers through Emerson's wavy hair and then linked their pinky fingers together and squeezed. "Whatever it is, I'm always gonna be here alright? I'll always look after you em, I promise"

Pinky swears were something they had done since they were both very young; from pointless things, to secrets - that at the time felt critical but in retrospect really weren't - to more serious matters. Remington never broke a pinky swear.

_Never_ and Emerson knew it.

Em seemed satisfied with Remington's answer and he relaxed a bit more, closing his eyes as he whispered a quiet; "I know you will" before laying his head on Remington's chest and breathing out slowly. "I love you Remington..."

It didn't take long before they both drifted into sleep neither knowing truly what the future had in store, but not caring because they had one another and in that moment that's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is officially chapter one! I aim to make most of the following chapters around this length if not longer xx Hope you enjoyed it my lovelies. If you lot have heard 'Massacre, the new american dream' let me know what you think of it (as well as this chapter) in the comments- I personally love it a lot. 
> 
> Stay Alert Bastards 
> 
> Love the Void x


	3. They're Coming After Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Up, down, but the world keeps spinning 'round and 'round...  
I can't see you breathe...  
They're coming after me...  
...Oh no...  
They're coming after me...'
> 
> Mr.Doctor Man - Palaye Royale

Remington woke early the next morning in a cold sweat, the nightmares persisted throughout the rest of the night but he hadn't woken up again with a blood nose (thankfully). The dream was also different- this time em wasn't screaming, it was completely silent and that if anything was more distressing. Remington wasn't locked away anymore either- instead he stumbled through dark hallways, running sometimes... in his dream he could feel blood on his hands, on his face... he could feel them.

Hear them. They were coming after him.

They had Sebastian, they had Emerson. They were coming for him now and he couldn't get away- he couldn't help his brothers. He was powerless.

But the question was more of who were they, and not so much what were they. His dream conscious seemed so adamant that the thing following him was human that it made him sick with panic when he woke with a start. Remington's breathing wasn't heavy like he had just run a marathon and he shook his head trying to clear it. He glanced around the room frantically at first, then calmed when he realised where he was.

Emerson wasn't beside him and the bed sheets where his brother had been lying were cold so he clearly had been gone a while. The panic surfaced again almost as quickly as it had dispersed- Remington wasn't sure why, but it was there, making his chest tight and heartbeat quicken. "Em?" He called uncertainty, sitting up properly and checking the pocket watch by his brothers bedside- it was early, around 5:30, the sun was just rising. It was far to early for his brother to be awake.

'They aren't just coming for you- they are coming for him to! They are coming for Emerson!' A voice in his head hissed to him and Remington felt his body go rigid with panic.

Who were 'they'? It was a fucking dream- a pointless nightmare but the thought of being chased... the thoughts of Emerson's terrified screams made Remington leap from bed, tripping on the sheets as they got caught around his ankles.

He hit the floor hard and winced at the loud sound his body made when it came in contact with the wood. "Rem?" An uncertain voice called. Emerson. Remington struggled to his feet and practically threw open the bedroom door and ran down the stairs, almost tripping again by the time he got the bottom.

"Emerson?" He called, his tone panicked and he felt beyond relieved when his brother appeared from the kitchen, a mug of coffee in his pale hands, dressed in one of his many dressing gowns.

"Hey whats wrong?" Emerson put his coffee on the table as he wondered over to Remington and put a palm to his forehead "Are you okay? You look pale...did you fall? I heard you upstairs..."

"I-I'm fine" Remington couldn't help the stutter, his heart was still hammering in his chest and he tried his best to slow it down to no avail. When Emerson didn't move back Remington caved knowing it would be easier to just come out with it then run around the situation "I had another nightmare... I woke up and you weren't there... I was scared...I tripped on the sheets..." he mumbled sheepishly, looking down at his feet.

When Emerson didn't speak immediately, Remington looked back up as though to check he was still there- he was. He was watching Remington closely, his expression confused and concerned "Where else would I have been rem?" He asked gently, his tone soft as he tried to soothe his older brother. "I couldn't sleep so I came down here to watch the sun rise... I didn't leave..."

Remington shook his head a bit, still uneasy "You didn't leave, you-" he mumbled before shutting his mouth not continuing his sentence in fear of being looked at like he was crazy.

"What is it Remington?" Emerson's voice was still gentle, but it was more curious now to. "What did you think had happened to me?"

"Nothing" Remington snapped a bit to defensively and he stepped back- his actions surprising even himself. Emerson was just trying to help.Emerson winced slightly, he didn't like when Remington snapped at him, he frowned.

"Hey... don't be like that, I want to help-"

"I don't need your fucking help Emerson, it was just a stupid nightmare, nothing else" Remington didn't know where the sudden aggression came from but it was there- boiling under his skin.

"Rem..." Emerson's voice was so soft it physically pained Remington and it ripped the next words from him before he could stop them;

"They are coming for you... they are coming for all of us..." That's all he managed before he was turning on his heal and slinking back up the stairs.

"Who?" He heard Emerson calling after him "Who is coming for us?" Remington didn't reply.

_Remington knows nothing. _

_X knows something. _

_~_

Remington spent the rest of the day huddled under his blankets in his room, in a borderline delirious state. He was panicked but couldn't understand why, feverish but without the hot sweats or cold chills, exhausted but unable to sleep. Nervous thoughts made his head whirl and he grabbed at his own hair trying to make the continuous thoughts stop; 'who were they?', 'why were they coming?', 'why did they feel real?' Emerson didn't bother him for the rest of the day and he was glad. Remington wasn't sure how he would have handled the situation. Remington was currently staring at his own crazed eyes in the mirror; drifting them over his own features.

'Maybe if I change how I look they won't come for me...' he thought to himself running his fingers absentmindedly through his hair. He grabbed his key for his motorcycle and quickly pulled on some jeans and a random t-shirt before he headed downstairs. Sebastian was at the table beside Emerson discussing up coming gigs for them. They all worked their own seperate jobs but played in a band together for fun occasionally. Emerson told rem he had the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard. Remington tried to not let it go to his head and failed miserably. They performed for fun- sometimes made some money off it, but rem never thought of it as a serious thing. None of them did, even though there was potential.

Emerson was smoking and staring into space, clearly half listening to what Sebastian was saying. Both his brothers turned when they heard Remington's feet on the stairs. "Are you good rem?" Sebastian asked, tone a little concerned, clearly Emerson had said something. Remington gave his brothers a light smile and nodded, tossing his keys and catching them in one hand.

"I'm going out, I'm getting my hair done" Emerson and sebastian's faces both mirrored one another in shock and confusion

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"Bleaching it...going full blonde" Sebastian looked intrigued, Emerson looked bewildered.

"Today? Why?" His younger brother hadn't moved from his spot at the table, but his eyes were locked on Remington.

"Because I want a change" Remington replied simply, Emerson didn't look convinced. "I'll be back later on, I'll see you guys soon"

"Wait-" Emerson began but his brother was already giving a wave and disappearing out the front door, a spring in his step.

_'They can't come for me if they don't know what I look like. They can't come for me if they don't know.'_

~

Remington could barely recognize himself by the time he was done. The blonde made his dark eyes pop and his skin glow. He touched the mirror of the salon in almost disbelief. Emerson was going to be horrified. Emerson didn't cope all to well with change. Remington remembered when they had first moved to their now home, Emerson had virtually refused to sleep anywhere that wasn't the lounge room on the couch or in bed with Remington. It took at least 2 months before he begrudgingly started sleeping in his own designated room. 6 before he grew fully used to it. Remington was quick to pay before he headed on home, not feeling nearly as anxious as he had earlier that day.

"Guys, I'm home!" Remington announced as he walked through the door. Emerson was curled up on the couch this time, headphones in and drawing, he looked almost locked in a trance. He was glad his brother had seemingly come out of his artists block and was back at it. When the front door slammed behind Remington, Emerson jumped and pulled out a headphone, looking weary. His eyes widened upon seeing his older brother.

Emerson slipped off the couch, blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he wondered forward. "Do you like it?" Remington asked almost uncertainly as Emerson approached and lightly touched Remington's hair.

"It's strange..." Emerson murmured, "It doesn't feel as dead as I expected it to..." he quit touching rem's hair and took a step back so he could assess his brother properly "You look..." Emerson paused, seemingly deciding his opinion on the spot "... different..."

That wasn't helpful.

"Good different?" Remington pressed uncertainty as Emerson started to toy absentmindedly with one of the many necklaces around his own neck.

"Yeah..." Emerson was still staring at him almost blankly "Yeah you look beautiful as always rem..."

That's all he said.

Without further elaboration Emerson was drifting back to the couch again and putting his earphones back in, taking back up his pen and starting to sketch. Remington didn't take offence to it. Sometimes Emerson was a man of few words. Apparently today was one of those days.

Or well Remington hoped it was anyway.

Sebastian had seemed to take his hair change a lot better then Emerson had, laughing and ruffling his younger brothers hair. Emerson disappeared off to his room, not staying with his brothers to eat dinner.

"You two are weird you know that?" Sebastian said as he watched Remington poke at his mashed potato with his fork.

Remington looked up and raised an eyebrow "What's that meant to mean?"

"You disappear off to your room all day, Emerson gets all quiet and draws then when you come back, he disappears off too..." he gave a soft laugh "I will never understand you two"

Remington thought on it and shrugged "That's just how we are, and hey" he shot sebastian a cheeky smile and flicked some of his potato at his older brother.

"You aren't exactly the most normal either seb" Sebastian let out a horrified gasp when the potato landed on him.

"You little..." Remington was already running away shrieking, a laughing Sebastian hot on his heals.

~

It was late into the night when a soft knock came on Remington's bedroom door. "Come in..," he called pausing the office marathon he had going on, on his laptop. Emerson emerged from the dark, still wrapped in the same blanket as before, sketchbook in hand, dark circles under his eyes.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, it's late..." Remington shook his head and moved over a bit on his bed (even though it was more then big enough for both of them) and patted it.

"I wasn't asleep... and even if I was, I wouldn't have cared if you woke me em..."

Emerson seemed comforted by Remington's answer and he sat by his brother on the bed, switching on his bedside light he said; "I've finished a drawing.... I wanted to see what you think.." he mumbled it- almost sheepishly and Remington gave him a warm smile.

"You know I always love seeing your art Emmy..."

Emerson opened his book to the last page and rotated it, he seemed anxious just from looking at it "I call it..."

"Doctor Man..." Remington whispered.

Emerson looked...disturbed "How did you know that's what he was called?" Remington shook his head, eyes refusing to leave the page.

"I don't know..." His breathing was starting to hitch and his hands began to shake. Emerson closed the book and grabbed at Rem's hands. "Hey...are you good?"

Remington was staring at the closed sketch book like it was going to attack him.

Like _he_ \- Doctor Man - was going to spring off the page and rip him to shreds.

Emerson bit his lip and linked their fingers together. "Remington...I think you and I both know..."

Remington tensed immediately "Emerson..." he said sharply "Its not real...don't try and tell me otherwise..."

Emerson had tried to convince Remington before that the things he was dreaming about could very well be real. 

Remington refused to believe it. 

Emerson sighed softly and closed the lid to Remington's laptop and put both the device and his sketchbook away on the floor. "Whatever makes you happy..." It wasn't the answer Remington wanted necessarily but he wasn't going to argue for a differant one because Emerson's was cuddling close and Remington forgot what he was thinking about. 

_Remington Leith knows nothing. _

_He suspects something. _

_X knows everything._

_Don't tell Doctor Man. _


End file.
